Chaotic World
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Home invaders, the deranged Trevor Philips and his reluctant associate. Carly and Johnny just can't catch a break... and things get crazier when Altruists, Elwood O'Neil, the McReary crime organization and Michael's crew get involved. Along with their family members and friends, will Carly and Johnny find a normal life?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please read It's Never Easy, Is It? By Howl Of A Werewolf before this.**

" _Hold him down!" One of the Altruists demanded as he held Carly at knifepoint, intent on killing her in front of Johnny as the other two forced Johnny to his knees._

" _Let her go, you sick son of a bitch!" Johnny yells, seeing how Carly was trying to keep from screaming in pure terror. Carly and Johnny had been soundly sleeping until the three Altruists stormed in and dragged them off the bed, holding Johnny at gunpoint._

" _You two attacked us earlier…" The Altruist that had Carly pinned against the wall yells, slicing Carly's hand. He had not been expecting Carly to turn enraged._

 _Carly snapped, wrestled the knife away from him and stabbed the Altruist right in the throat, causing him to choke on his own blood as he fell to the floor. Carly immediately kicked one of the two that forced Johnny onto the ground, grabbed the shotgun and aimed it at them as they backed away, Johnny standing up._

" _You come back here again, you'll end up like your friend did!" Carly says, pumping the shotgun but before she could shoot, the two cannibals dragged their dead friend out of there._

" _Carly? It's okay now, they're gone." Johnny says, gently taking the shotgun from her and setting it down before grabbing a medkit and patching up Carly's injured hand._

 _Carly was trying to stay calm… but it wasn't working..._

"You're Carly, right?" Pinkie asks after walking into the caravan, her gun in the waistband of her jeans in case Carly pulled a weapon on her. She also expected someone a bit older from the way Johnny talked about Carly but could tell that Carly was 18.

"Yeah… I'm not going to hurt you. I only strike back in self defense." Carly says as she shook off the disturbing memory, noticing Pinkie's nervousness. "I'm… sorry about what Johnny did to you. He doesn't take too kindly to people breaking into the campground." She says, Pinkie knowing what Carly meant by that.

Pinkie also noticed a small scar on the side of Carly's right hand.

"What happened there?" Pinkie asks.

"Altruists barged in here once, one held me at knifepoint and… I grabbed his knife after he slashed my hand and jammed the knife right in his throat." Carly says.

"Johnny wasn't kidding when he said you're not as merciful." Pinkie says, trying to shake off the disturbing image of the cult that Trevor occasionally did business with attacking Carly but couldn't. Pinkie was also thinking she would be better off still in the city and living with Lazlow.

"Yeah but then again, neither are those cannibalistic creeps in the Chiliad mountains." Carly says. Not wanting to scare Pinkie, Carly held back why the Altruists stormed into the Lost MC campground that night.

"I'm… I'm gonna get going. See ya around, Carly. And try not to take Trevor's attitude the wrong way, he does care about you." Pinkie says before leaving.

"Trevor cares about the girl I used to be back in Ludendorff… now about who I've turned into." Carly mutters once she was sure Pinkie couldn't hear her. She really hoped that Pinkie never pisses Trevor off to the point where he'd betray her but Carly also got the feeling that Trevor saw Pinkie as a _'replacement Carly'_.

Carly looked up and saw Johnny walk in, Johnny and Carly kissing.

"I swear, I wasn't trying to harm her. All I saw was two people breaking into the caravan and…" Johnny says.

"Grabbed the nearest thing, which was the nail gun, killed Pete and shot Pinkie's hand with it." Carly says.

At the same time, Pinkie walked into Trevor's caravan and Trevor looked up at her.

"You really need to treat Carly better!" Pinkie says before Trevor could even say "Hello.".

" _I_ need to treat her better?! She's being a traitorous little bitch, associating herself with bikers!" Trevor yells after standing up suddenly, banging his fist against the table.

"She needed someone who accepted that she had grown up, that she's not the same girl she was! And you know why she's not that same girl?! You said it yourself, she saw you run off in Ludendorff after Brad got shot, she saw him get shot!" Pinkie yells, startling Trevor. "You hate that Johnny cares about Carly, that he'll never hurt her! You just want that little girl back so badly that you're trying to replace her with me! You know what?! You can forget it, I'd rather be back in the damn city with Lazlow!" She yells before storming out.

Trevor completely lost it then and flipped the table over, screaming in rage before he grabbed a nearby baseball bat and began trashing his caravan, cracking the picture frame that held the one of him and Carly when Carly was 5 years old.

Trevor dropped the bat and picked the picture up, looking at it.

"Why can't you be how you were then, Carly Jade?" Trevor asks in a low tone. Sighing, he let the picture fall to the floor, walked into his room and sat down, stretching out on his bed and closing his eyes.

Trevor eventually settled into sleep, not caring right now about what he just did.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please read chapter 27 of It's Never Easy, Is It? by Howl Of A Werewolf before reading this.**

 **Altruist Camp, Chiliad Mountains…**

"Wait, I know that tiny girl! You're telling me that she killed your former leader?!" Elwood says after seeing a picture of Carly.

"She did, stabbed him right in the throat… are you up for using her to get to Trevor?" One of the Altruists says, Elwood glancing at the photo again. He had nothing against Carly, no reason to hurt her… but he did have a strong motive to hurt Trevor.

"I need to think about this." Elwood says, the other Altruists leaving him alone in the room.

' _Damn it… do I kidnap her to lure Trevor out? And what if I lure Johnny out and he kills me?'_ Elwood thought to himself, unsure of what to do.

 **Lost MC campground…**

Carly, unable to settle into peaceful sleep, crept out of the bed she and Johnny shared and walked into the bathroom, turning the sink on and splashing some cold water on her face. She started getting ready for the day, despite it being 5 in the morning, getting into the shower and turning the water on, adjusting the temperature and starting to clean herself off.

Once she had rinsed the soap and conditioner off, Carly shut the water off and wrapped a towel around her after drying herself off, wrapping her hair up in another towel before opening the glass shower door and stepping out, grabbing a washcloth and cleaning the condensation off of the mirror before starting to apply her makeup… she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong, having not heard from Michael, Trevor or Pinkie since yesterday evening.

Carly finished applying her makeup and eventually let her hair down, ringing the water out of it before pulling her hair into a ponytail after applying some mousse to it, scrunching her hair until it was curly again.

Carly washed her hands and eventually emerged from the bathroom dressed in a racerback tank top and denim shorts, feeling Johnny's arms wrap around her waist and him kissing her neck, Johnny also dressed for the day.

"Wherever they are, I'm sure they'll be back soon." Johnny whispers, trying to ease Carly's worried feelings.

"It isn't like them to just disappear…" Carly says before the door slammed open and much to their shock, a bruised and scratched up Pinkie walked in.

"You were right, Carly… Trevor's a heartless son of a bitch! He left me behind in Ludendorff, Michael and I had to fight the Triads off and…" Pinkie says, Carly looking right at her.

"Where is... my dad?" Carly manages to ask.

"I don't know… when I woke up, he was gone." Pinkie says.

Carly sat down and pulled on a pair of socks and ankle length steel capped boots, putting her AP pistol in the waistband of her shorts and concealing it with her tank top before pulling on a lightweight military style jacket on.

She knew where the Triads often did business in the city… the storage warehouses.

"Okay, you hide out here, I'm going to go rescue my dad." Carly says, her and Johnny kissing before the two run out the door, Johnny not wanting her to go alone. The two ran to Terry and dragged him out of his weapons van.

"Hey, what the fuck are you-" Terry shouts as Carly and Johnny into the van and speeds off.

Carly broke every traffic rule possible, eventually reaching the warehouse in South LS, her and Johnny grabbing a Carbine Rifle and MG Combat Shotgun, charging out and shooting the two Triads outside before continuing into the warehouse, the gunfire catching Michael's attention.

"The machine's jammed! Get over here before it eats me!" Michael shouts as Carly and Johnny run over to him, Carly tossing a Combat Pistol to Michael and him joining in on the gunfight.

"Go fuck with Trevor Philips!" Carly shouts at the Triad reinforcements before shooting them as Johnny helped Michael get off of the meathook.

"I owe you one, Johnny." Michael says as Johnny helps him up, the three running back outside and jumping back into the weapons van, Johnny speeding off.

"Is that it, we clear?" Michael asks, Carly looking out the window.

"Yeah, we lost them." Carly says.

"Hey, how'd you two know where to find me anyway?" Michael asks.

"We've had trouble with Wei Cheng and his associates in the past. I looked up the warehouse a while back, found out where the Triads were selling drugs and guns out of and… taking people who don't pay to the… well, slaughterhouse is more like it." Carly says as _People Are People_ by Depeche Mode played from the radio as Johnny drove them out of the city. "And Pinkie told us what happened up in Ludendorff, in the cemetery… Trevor knows about Brad now." She says.

"Pinkie's alive?!... but I saw her get shot!" Michael says.

"She survived and now she's lying low with us." Johnny says.

Once the three reached the campground and got out, Pinkie ran out of the caravan and ran straight to Michael, both hugging.

"You… had me scared to death, kid." Michael says as they let go.

"You scared me too, I thought you were dead, Michael!" Pinkie says, Michael seeing that she was angry… and she had every right to be, Trevor didn't even bother sticking around to make sure that she was okay.

 **Paleto Bay…**

Trevor was wandering around after finding out that Devin Weston was refusing to pay him, Franklin and Lamar for the cars.

"All that fucking effort for nothing! Devin Weston is a dead man when I get my fucking hands on him!" Trevor says, shouting the last part before kicking a trashcan out into traffic and right into a police car, angering Benson.

"You stupid some bitch!" Benson shouts, Trevor carjacking an Albany Emperor before speeding off with Benson driving after him.

"My tax dollars hard at work!" Trevor mutters sarcastically as he managed to lose Benson after a few minutes.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Please read chapters 33 through 38 of It's Never Easy, Is It? By Howl Of A Werewolf as there is a time jump in the story.**

 **August 4th update: I've changed this chapter after rereading chapter 39 of It's Never Easy, Is It? By Howl Of A Werewolf.**

 **Connor's P.O.V**

Anyone who thinks that the Altruist cult in the Chiliad Mountains are harmless… should get their heads fucking examined!

Right now, Carly, Pinkie and I managed to outrun them… but then it happens.

Carly and I fall down a hill… and it when I'm near unconsciousness that I hear two gunshots go off.

"Hang on, buddy… you'll be okay." I hear Carly say before feeling myself being picked up… and then I'm out cold.

I wake up in Sandy Shores Medical Center to find Carly nearby, her bluish violet eyes red from crying.

"You managed… to lift me up and bring me here… you saved me." I say.

"I just… I hope Pinkie's alright-" Carly says before her phone buzzes. She looks at it, her expression turning to anger. She blocks a number that I'm guessing is Trevor's as Johnny walks in, him and Carly hugging.

"I've had enough of these cannibals. I say we get rid of them." Carly says.

"We'll piss Trevor off by-" Johnny says.

"Fuck how Trevor Philips will feel! He's done nothing but cause hell to everyone he's ever met!" Carly snaps angrily, Johnny trying to calm her down. I can't really blame her for getting riled up after what happened, we were almost killed!

But the Altruists are not the main reason she's angry… she feels like Trevor set this up.

"Given what's happened, I can't blame you for being pissed… but this is not the way to handle it." I say, hoping to calm her down.

"I… I'm worried… Pinkie should've called back by now. I… I hope she's okay." Carly says as Johnny rubs his hand up and down her back, trying to keep her calm.

 **Normal P.O.V**

"Thanks for letting me hide out here for a bit… I'm gonna wait before finding Carly and Connor." Pinkie says after Cletus helped her sit down.

"Those cannibals have got to be dealt with… what do you say me and you get a bit of revenge?" Cletus says.

"I… yeah, they need to pay…" Pinkie says, trailing off as Cletus lightly rubs his hand up and down her back. Pinkie leaned in, pressing her lips against Cletus's and kissing him, Cletus reciprocating the kiss.

The two stopped after a few seconds, Pinkie lightly biting her lower lip before they kiss again, the kiss lasting longer this time.

"I… wasn't sure how you…" Cletus says.

"Felt about you? I like you, Cletus… I had a feeling you liked me already and… feelings change over time. I mean, look at Carly and Johnny, they started off as friends and look at them now… despite their age difference and Trevor's protests about it, those two love each other. And with love, does age really matter?" Pinkie says.

"If it feels right, go for it… what right does Trevor have to tell anyone who they can fall in love with?" Cletus says.

"Yeah… if he'd stop shoving it in half the women he meets, he would've found love by now." Pinkie says before they lie down on the couch, Cletus holding Pinkie in his arms as she rests her head on his shoulder, the two falling asleep.

What they didn't know is that Trevor, having borrowed one of Ron's surveillance equipment, heard them as he was across the street, on the roof of the discount clothing store.

Trevor shut the equipment off, walked down the stairs and got into his Bodhi, driving off and hitting a pedestrian.

"I gotta get my eyes checked!" Trevor says sarcastically before continuing to drive off.

Under that sarcasm though, Trevor was boiling with rage… he needed to get himself under control.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Later chapters will properly introduce werewolfgirl022's characters.**

"See, there's already snow on the ground." Johnny says as he and Carly get out of the airport along with everyone else, Carly wearing a leather coat over her long sleeved shirt, skinny jeans and boots.

Carly looked around, seeing that Liberty City had changed a lot since the last time she and her family were here. Connor, Sally and Pinkie looked around too, Connor and Pinkie wondering why Dash chose to live here.

"I'm gonna go find a rental car for all of us!" Trevor proclaimed before leaving.

"I don't like that look in his eyes." Pinkie says.

"Knowing Trevor, he'll come back with a car and his clothes and skin soaked in some unsuspecting person's blood." Carly says, Johnny lightly rubbing his hand up and down her back. Carly's left hand was in her coat pocket, making the others a bit curious as to what she was hiding.

"Did you sneak a gun past airport security?" Adam asks, Carly taking her hand out of her pocket… but instead of a gun, the group saw an Alexandrite ring on her ring finger. It was heart shaped with two diamonds, one on both sides of the purple green stone.

Michael immediately pulled Carly into a hug before the two let go and Michael shakes Johnny's hand.

"Take good care of my daughter, Johnny." Michael says.

It was a while later that Trevor came back with a third generation Cavalcade FXT and Carly hid her hand again. Just as she predicted, Trevor's had blood on him from head to toe and Carly tried not to throw up.

Then again, anyone would get sick from the scent of blood.

"Alrighty, kids, in the-" Trevor says.

"Who the hell did you senselessly stab to death this time?!" Carly snapped at Trevor, startling him.

"Damn, Carly, calm down!" Trevor says before everyone gets into the SUV, Carly and Johnny sitting as far away from Trevor as possible.

The car moving erratically combined with the still strong scent of blood made Carly uneasy again. Trevor stopped at a red light and Carly opened the door, Johnny holding Carly's hair back as she threw up, which the others saw.

"Sorry, kiddo. I'll watch my driving." Trevor says after Carly stopped throwing up and closed the door, Johnny lightly rubbing his hand up and down Carly's right thigh to try to comfort her as Adam handed Carly a bottle of water, Carly opening it and slowly drinking it.

Once they were at the Majestic hotel and everyone was in their rooms, Trevor was busy showering to get rid of the blood. Trevor stopped the shower and dried himself off before getting dressed in some clean clothes.

 **Trevor's P.O.V**

Well, that was a bit scary to see Carly get sick like that… maybe I should ease up on the erratic driving.

Killing Eddie Low, on the other hand… was not really my choice, he did try to stab me. Something tells me that if Carly had been in the same position, she would've fought back too.

I should really go check on Carly… something's wrong, I know it. I swear, if Johnny got careless and got Carly pregnant, I'm gonna kill that prick!

 **Carly's P.O.V**

"Hey, sugar… feeling better?" I hear Johnny say after I finish drinking a cup of herbal tea.

"Yeah… that was out of nowhere, Trevor needs to watch his driving." I say. This isn't the first time Trevor's erratic driving did something to me, I fell off an ATV Trevor was driving when I was 6 years old and hit my head. Brad and Ashley Philips went batshit crazy and Ashley picked me up off the ground while Brad was beating Trevor senseless… hell, last time I saw Trevor's oldest daughter was just after the bank job… things didn't turn out like I thought they would've but Ashley was only 12 when Trevor ran off… she was alone.

"I'm okay, Johnny… I just need to rest." I say, seeing that look on his face. Johnny lightly kisses me on my forehead before we hear a knock at the door. Johnny stands up and opens it, both of us seeing Gordon limp in.

"Holy hell, what happened?!" Johnny asks after closing the door.

"Niko stabbed me… I was… asking for dirty pictures of Dash." Gordon says.

"Safe to say you earned that one, Gordon." I say, Packie having told me what Gordon is like sometimes.

"Ha ha, tiny lass." Gordon says sarcastically.

"Don't underestimate the tiny ones. Gionna kicked your ass back when you and her were teenagers and you tried to kiss her." Johnny says.

Once we're done with Steve Erics and his gang… I can't wait to head back home and relax.

Something tells me that I'll need to avoid as much stress as possible.

The door opens later and Sally and Dash walk in, Johnny kissing me before he and Gordon leave to go find Packie.

"Hey, you two… any luck finding her?" I say, having asked them to look for Trevor's sister, Midnight.

"Not yet… hey, you alright? You look like you're gonna be sick." Dash says, turning concerned.

"Yeah… I'm alright." I say, trying to be convincing.

Dash and Sally exchange looks and Sally leaves… most likely, heading to the drugstore.

"You can't put it off, Carly. And you can't put a baby in danger in a gunfight." Dash says.

Yeah… she's right.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is set after chapters 43 to 45 of It's Never Easy, Is It? by Howl Of A Werewolf, I'm trying to make this story more of a crossover with his. Also, I had to rewrite this chapter after trying to copy and paste the original version onto a new doc and lost it along with chapters 6 and 7.**

 **Carly's P.O.V, Mount Zonah E.R.**

"Carly… Carly open the door!" I hear Trevor yell as he bangs on the door. We all just got back to Los Santos after dealing with the Erics' gang, I put off taking the test until this was dealt with… I don't need this kind of stress, I was lucky to not get shot or harmed during any of the gunfights but I fell when Packie pushed me earlier… and if I'm pregnant, I hope the fall didn't damage the baby.

The timer goes off and I check the test, seeing _Positive 5 weeks_ in the display screen…

"Carly!" Trevor shouts again, me putting the test in my back pocket and unlocking the door before opening it. "Packie's ready to go… he's partially blind but it's temporary. Are you okay? You look a little pale." He says… sounding… concerned?

This isn't like Trevor… he's always demanding to know what's wrong.

"I'm fine…" I say.

"You didn't sound okay when we were flying back here on the plane earlier…" Trevor says.

"I'm fine, now back off!" I snap at Trevor, who jumped back a bit before leaving. "I'll worry about him later." I mutter as I walk to Packie's treatment room and find him and Midnight, Trevor's estranged sister.

"Was that you we heard yelling? You… seem so calm most of the time." Midnight says as Johnny walks into the room. Midnight had been in San Andreas all this time, surprisingly.

"I'm okay… Johnny, can I talk to you?" I say before Johnny and I walk into an empty treatment room.

"That test I saw in your bag… came back positive, didn't it?" Johnny says.

"Yeah. Wait, how did you-" I say.

"I know you too well, Carly Jade soon to be Klebitz… I know when something's bugging you. And yeah, this was unplanned… but we're starting our family." Johnny says, smiling before we hug and kiss. The two of us walk back to check on Packie, who grabs his gun and shoots at us, Johnny grabbing me and pulling me into his arms, mine and his hands protectively resting on my stomach.

"Are you out of your mind, McReary?!" Johnny yells.

"I'm partly blind in my right eye, I didn't know who was walking in at first!" Packie yells.

"You were the same way after you got blinded in your right eye, went and shot at Clay, Johnny." Midnight says, seeing how Johnny and I were standing.

"I guess Dash was right… and Lester called, the pills you were taking are contaminated." Packie says. That, combined with Jack sabotaging Johnny's condoms ends up with a baby growing inside me.

 **Trevor's P.O.V, Parking Lot...**

"T, it was just to make Johnny pay for another box! I didn't know Carly's pills were defective until I spoke to Lester!" Jack says, me backing off of him… well, I can fix this idiot's fuck up… but Carly won't willingly have an abortion, she'll flat out refuse.

"I'd back off if I were you!" I hear, feel an AP pistol pressed against my back and look, seeing Sally.

"She will not have Johnny's kid, I-" I shout before Sally pistol whips me right across the face.

"Think this through for once. Take that baby away from her and Johnny, you'll break their hearts and completely ruin them! If that's what you want, then you really are one hell of a fucking savage!" Sally says, shouting the last part.

"I don't think he understands what that means, Sally." Jack says.

"Not our fault he-" Sally says.

"I AM NOT A FUCKING SAVAGE, YOU TWO! CARLY IS TOO YOUNG AND TOO FUCKING IRRESPONSIBLE AND SHE IS NOT HAVING-" Trevor shouts at the top of his lungs… before being hit with a tranquilizer dart. Sally and I look, seeing Carly and Johnny, who was holding Carly's tranquilizer gun.

"Do you bring that everywhere with you?" I ask.

"Shut up and let's shove him into your car and tie him to a utility post!" Sally says before we put Trevor in the backseat of my Kumura.

 **A few hours later…**

Trevor woke up on the side of Route 68, finding himself wearing only his underwear and tied to a utility post… it was when he was trying to free himself that Franklin had stopped his Buffalo S and got out.

"Man, who did you piss off this time?!" Franklin asks between laughter.

"Sally and Carly's crazy mercenary friend! Untie me!" Trevor says.

"Nah, I'm gonna head back into the city." Franklin says before getting back in his car and driving off.

"FRANKLIN!" Trevor yells, angrier now than ever...

He had to get out of this situation somehow.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This is similar to I'm Still Alive and Always A War On Something but with some differences.**

Trevor drifted back into consciousness when he felt himself being cut free and helped to Sam's Phoenix by Sam and Sammy.

"What happened to you?!" Sam asks once the three were leaving the area and heading back to the caravan.

"Sally and Jack tied me up here after Johnny tranquilized me!" Trevor says.

"And why in hell's name would Carly's friends do that?!" Sammy says after they reach the Sandy Shores area.

"Because Carly got pregnant!" Trevor says angrily, Sam slamming on the brakes suddenly.

"What?! But she swore she and Johnny were using protection!" Sam says, feeling like Carly lied to her. The trio reached the caravan, Sam and Sammy helping Trevor out of the car and into the caravan, Trevor heading into the room and getting dressed.

"Sam, you know Carly wouldn't lie to you. If she says the protection was tampered with, it most likely was. You also know that Trevor has a big grudge against Carly and Johnny and is constantly trying to separate them." Sammy says after they walk outside and close the door so Trevor couldn't hear them.

"Sammy, my own father wouldn't lie to me! And I don't consider him giving Carly and Johnny a bit of trouble as constantly trying to separate them!" Sam shouts.

"Oh, sure, take Trevor's word for it and completely forget that Carly's your best friend! If you're really that blinded by the lies, you're just a stupid little bitch!" Sammy shouts, Sam punching him.

"Fuck you, Samuel! You know what?! We're done, I don't ever want to see you again!" Sam yells, Sammy leaving and Sam crying.

It was about two weeks later that Sam decided to confront Carly. When Sam reached Michael's house, seeing Immy outside.

"Got too crowded in there, Franklin and Michael's friends from LC are in there. What's wrong?" Immy says, seeing that Sam was angry.

"I'll tell you later, where's Carly?" Sam says.

"Gerry said she left, Johnny and Gordon went to go look for her." Immy says.

 **Carly's P.O.V**

Stopping for a few minutes, I see Trevor near the downtown area in his truck. The next thing I see is him getting thrown into the back of a van and Altruists speeding off.

I turn back to my bike when I see Johnny's Lost MC van nearby, Johnny and Gordon getting out and me and Johnny hugging.

"Carly, you had me worried out of my mind!" Johnny says before we let go, Gordon putting my bike in the van.

"I just went for a drive… not going to be much longer before I have to stop riding my bike and we'll have to get a car." I say, deciding not to say that I just saw Trevor get snatched.

"Wait, why?" Gordon asks.

"We were going to try to keep it quiet but… I'm pregnant." I say, startling Gordon.

"We probably should tell the others… Trevor already knows. But right now, we should go." Johnny says before we leave, Johnny carefully driving back to my dad's house.

When we get back, we can hear Sam yelling at Packie and Connor.

"This all started because Dash pissed off a gang! If I end up losing another parent because of this bullshit, it's all on you!" Sam yells as we all get out of the van, Sam glaring at me and Johnny. "And you two, I thought you would've been more responsible!" She yells… ah, so Trevor told her another lie.

"If you're gonna believe Trevor's lies, than fuck off!" I say, in no mood to start fighting with Sam. Sam storms off, getting in her Phoenix and driving off as Immy walks outside.

"I thought you would've explained to her that your pills were defective and that Johnny's condoms were tampered with." Immy says.

"What's the point? She doesn't believe anyone but Trevor." I say before we all walk into the house.

 **Trevor's P.O.V**

Waking up, I look around and see that I'm at the Altruist camp and they tied me up… but not tight enough and didn't bother to take my phone.

I slip my hand into my jeans pocket, retrieve my phone and text Cletus.

' _In trouble, Altruists kidnapped me! Need help!'_

' _On it bud but you owe me after this. I'm gonna grab Gordon and Niko, Carly's not feeling well so Johnny might not want to help out.'_ Cletus replies.

' _Probably for the best if she's sick.'_ I reply, holding back the truth behind why Carly's not feeling like she normally does.

 **Niko's P.O.V**

"We'll go, you two stay here." I say after Cletus explains what happened and Carly explained what she saw, Johnny saying that even if she did try to save Trevor, he probably wouldn't be too thankful and still try to kill the baby Carly's carrying.

Cletus and Pinkie hug and kiss before Cletus leaves with me and Gordon, me driving us to the Chiliad Mountains and seeing the Altruist camp.

"Okay, I'll go and get Trevor. Gordon, you set the charges and Niko, you take the sniper rifle and go up to the hill. You'll have a good vantage point from there." Cletus says before we all split up into separate positions.

Once Gordon gives us the signal that the charges are set, I shoot every Altruist in sight… but I can't see this Elwood guy that Trevor mentioned.

"About fucking time, Cletus!" I hear Trevor shout through Cletus's headset as he and Cletus run out of the camp and get a good distance from it. Doesn't Trevor ever say "Thank you." without sounding sarcastic or mocking anyone?

"Blow it." I say to Gordon. The next second, we all cover our ears as the camp explodes.

 **Johnny's P.O.V**

Opening my eyes, I realise that Carly and I fell asleep on the couch, Carly still asleep… and Dash and Sally nowhere in sight.

"Midnight, where's Dash and Sally?" I whisper.

"They didn't say where they were going, they just left… probably to clear their minds." Midnight whispers before going to check on Packie.

I look at Carly and brush her hair out of her face before resting one of my hands on her stomach.

Trevor's not killing mine and Carly's baby… I'll kill Trevor before I let him hurt Carly and the baby.

And if Sam tries anything, I'll have to keep her away from us as well… if she actually knew that Trevor lied to her about her not being able to have kids, she wouldn't be defending him.

"Sometimes it's easier to believe a lie than the truth... at least in Trevor's case." Connor says after opening his eyes... he's right. Trevor's lied to Sam and Carly so many times that he actually believes the lies that he's told.

Killing him will leave Sam without both her parents... but Trevor's becoming too volatile, too dangerous to me, Carly and our little family... I have to protect them by any means necessary.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Please read chapters 47 and 48 of It's Never Easy, Is It? by Howl Of A Werewolf before reading this. There's also going to be a time jump in the next chapter.**

After returning back to the caravan she and Johnny shared, Carly was set to tell Johnny what she just overheard when she saw Midnight. To Carly, it would've looked like Midnight was talking to thin air… but she had a feeling Midnight was talking to her deceased brother Ryan and that they were both in agreement that Trevor is not the same person he was back then.

"That dude, the one who walks, talks and acts like Trevor, isn't our brother, M." Midnight heard Ryan say.

"I know, Ryan… I know." Midnight says.

"Our brother is gone, M, and he ain't coming back." Ryan says.

"I don't know whether to trust him either." Carly says, Midnight looking up at her. Midnight stood up, walked over and hugged Carly, who returned the hug.

"You've got a good reason not to. Johnny told me already, he's excited to be a dad." Midnight says as Johnny walks in, Midnight and Carly letting go and Carly and Johnny kissing.

"I talked to the real estate agent selling the house. She said we can go see it today to make sure we'll like it before we buy it." Johnny says, having told Carly earlier about the house.

"Well, while you two go house hunting, I'm gonna go look for Packie." Midnight says, her and Johnny hugging before Midnight leaves.

The two sat down, Johnny turning on the Tv.

"...in shocking news, a man has been found shot to death. The man has been identified as John Lucia, father of Dash and Sally Lucia. Mr Lucia had been suspected of attacking his youngest daughter 22 years earlier…" The news reporter says before Carly shuts the Tv off.

"Which one do.. you think killed him?" Carly manages to ask.

"I don't think Sally would have it in her to kill anyone… but people have been pushed past their limits before." Johnny says, Carly lying against him as he wrapped his arms around her, resting a hand on her stomach.

"They'll do anything to protect the ones they love." Carly says as her phone rang. Carly saw it was Sam before ignoring it, still mad at Sam.

Carly and Johnny left to go check out the house and decided to buy it. The next day, they had started moving their things into it and Carly picked out a room for the baby, measuring it to make sure there was enough room for a crib, dresser and rocking chair.

Johnny opened the front door, letting a bruised and battered Packie and Midnight in.

"What happened to you two?!" Johnny asks, helping them sit down as Carly ran into the living room.

"What was left of Erics' gang… kidnapped Packie… had to go rescue him." Midnight says, Carly leaving and returning with a medkit. "You having trouble keeping food down?" She asks.

"Sometimes… some days are better than others." Carly says as she patched up Packie's cuts, Johnny carefully pulling an arrow out of Midnight's upper left leg. Carly couldn't hold it in anymore and bolted to the bathroom, Johnny going to check on her as Packie patched Midnight up.

"There are times… I wish I hadn't wasted my youth." Midnight says.

"You wanted a family? With me?" Packie asks.

"Yeah… do you think we would've been great parents?" Midnight asks after Packie patched her leg up.

"We could still try for a kid… if you want." Packie says.

"Maybe we should wait until we heal up completely to start trying." Midnight says before they kiss. Carly and Johnny walk back into the living room, Johnny helping Carly sit down.

"Little girl giving you hell?" She asks.

"You've been hanging around Jake and Tommy, haven't you?" Carly says.

"Yeah and I also found Ashley…" Midnight says, Carly and Johnny looking at each other.

"She's here in Los Santos?" Johnny asks.

"Been here since 2007, she said. I think she'd like to see you again, Carly." Midnight says.

"I hope so… I also hope that things are calmed down by then." Carly says.

"Can you two give us some time to talk?" Midnight asks Johnny and Packie, Johnny kissing Carly and Packie kissing Midnight before both men walk outside. "You and Sam still not talking?" She asks.

"Yeah… it really upset me, what she said that day at the house so I just want some space from her… I just wish she'd respect that." Carly says.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Maybe you should try to give Carly some space, Sam. It's not easy to forgive anyone after-" Ashley says.

"Yeah, I know… I just wish she'd stop screening my calls and tune those hormones of hers out!" Sam says, still aggravated.

"Sam, she'll calm down eventually. Look, what else did you find out?" Ashley says.

"Well, Carly was right, the pills were contaminated and the pill company tried to cover it up by yanking the news reports off the internet… until Lester uncovered it. And Jack fessed up to sabotaging Johnny's condoms, saying he thought Johnny would just buy another box." Sam says.

"I used the same kind of pills as Carly… I've been putting off getting checked out by a doctor but…" Ashley says.

"You're worried about the damage they could've caused? Ashley, you haven't used Meth in eight years…" Sam says, knowing that Ashley used to be an addict.

"Yeah but the blood vessels in the back of my brain were weakened by using it… what if the contaminated pills damaged them worse?" Ashley says, Sam pulling her into a hug.

Sam later ran into Sammy and the two decided to talk.

"I… shouldn't have called you what I did. I'm sorry." Sammy says.

"It's not that I'm mad about… I did find proof that the pills Carly was taking were fucked up and the company that makes them tried to cover it up. I've tried calling her but she won't pick up." Sam says.

"She's still upset… she feels like she lost her best friend." Sammy says.

"Yeah. I also found proof that Trevor lied. Haven't confronted him on it yet but I can have kids… and I want to have kids someday." Sam says before Sammy lightly grabs one of Sam's hands and the two kiss.

"So… are we okay? No more fighting?" Sammy asks after they stop kissing.

"No more fighting… I love you, Sammy." Sam says.

"I love you too, Sam." Sammy says before they kiss again.

Unknown to them, Trevor was watching… and boiling with rage. He tried to walk over but felt a hand on his shoulder, looked and saw Pinkie.

"Let them be, Trevor." Pinkie says.

"But-" Trevor says.

"No more lying… no more threats. If you want all of them to give you a chance… Carly, Sam, Midnight… you have to try to respect their choices. And mine too… Cletus and I are getting closer." Pinkie says.

"I figured as much…" Trevor says.

"Now let's go deal with Elwood O'Neil once and for all, put this all behind us. Then we can all start over." Pinkie says before they leave.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: It's Never Easy, Is It? by Howl Of A Werewolf might portray Elwood's death differently.**

Elwood had been walking around when he was shot in the back of his left knee and screamed out as he fell. He tried to stand back up, only to feel a rifle pressed against the back of his head.

"Threaten and target my friends, huh Elwood?!" Trevor yells, Pinkie aiming her revolver at Elwood.

"I still have friends out there! Kill me and you two and everyone else you know are fucked to the highest level!" Elwood yells, Pinkie pistol whipping him across the face.

"You have no one left! Altruists are gone, the Erics gang is dead, Mr Lucia was shot to death! You're all alone!" Pinkie says angrily.

"And what makes you or anyone think you can trust Trevor?! He abandoned his own sister, then abandoned his oldest daughter, repeatedly threatened his niece-" Elwood says, Trevor bashing the gun against Elwood's skull and making him scream in pain and anger. "What makes you think he won't turn against Carly again and try to kill her baby?!" He yells, startling them.

"How did you know about the kid?!" Trevor demands.

"One of Erics' men was hiding out at the hospital… found Carly's blood test results from her checkup earlier this week. Do you think she'd gonna let you anywhere near that cute little baby when it's born? SHE STILL DOESN'T TRUST-" He says, shouting the last part before being cut off by Trevor shooting him in the back of the head, Trevor enraged and scaring Pinkie.

"Damn it, Trevor. Was that really necessary?" Pinkie says after putting her revolver away.

"He wouldn't shut up!" Trevor shouts.

"We have some serious work to do before Carly feels comfortable letting you anywhere near her and Johnny's kid." Pinkie says, Trevor taking a deep breath and nodding.

"One step at a time, Pinkie… one step at a time. I also have to try to mend things with Sam, she knows that I lied and she and Sammy back together." Trevor says.

"You can't separate true love, Trevor. Sam and Sammy are kids but they are in love with each other. Carly and Johnny… yeah, that's a bit of an age difference but they love each other too and they have a kid on the way. You've got to think about what means more to you, what those four want out of life… or your own selfish feelings." Pinkie says before leaving.

Meanwhile, Sam showed up at Carly and Johnny's new home, Carly opening the door.

"Look, just listen to me, Carly-" Sam says.

"If you start screaming at me again-" Carly says, stopping herself before she could say "I'll fucking shoot you!" but Sam knew why she was upset. Carly still felt like she was being unfairly blamed. "You found out that Trevor lied, didn't you?" She asks after a deep breath.

"Yeah, he did. Lied about you getting pregnant on purpose, lied about me not being able to have kids… makes me wonder what else he's lied about." Sam says.

"I'm sorry you got stuck with him as a father. Who knows how many kids he has out there?" Carly says, Sam chuckling a bit as they walk inside, Sam closing the door.

"Probably too many to count… I've only known him for four years. Hell, I'm starting to wonder if he even is my biological father." Sam says as they sit down.

"You're not the only one to think that… Brad, when he was alive, once confided in me that he suspected that Trevor's not Ashley's biological father. I haven't told anyone else this because… it was a few days before Brad died." Carly says.

"If Trevor's not Ashley's father… who is?" Sam asks.

"I always suspected it was Brad… they didn't look alike but they always acted alike. I think Trevor suspected it too because I found this a while back in his office at the strip club." Carly says, pulling a piece of folded up paper out of her shorts pocket and handed it to Sam.

Sam unfolded it and read it, finding out that it was a DNA test from October 1991. The DNA test showed that Ashley isn't Trevor's biological daughter.

"Holy hell… he's been lying to her since she was a week old? He really is a bastard." Sam says.

"Why do you think I don't want to let him near mine and Johnny's baby? I miss who Trevor used to be but he's not there anymore." Carly says, lightly rubbing her stomach as the door opened, Johnny and Ashley walking in. Carly stood up and her and Ashley hugged, the two having missed each other.

"Sam, what you got there?" Ashley asks after she and Carly let go, Ashley reading the paper.

"Ash…" Carly says.

"It's alright, Carly, I don't blame you. Only one I do blame is Trevor… well, screw him. He wants to lie but lashes out whenever he feels like he's been lied to, he'll learn that lying will turn around and bite him in his ass." Ashley says.

 **Five months later…**

"Easy, sweetheart. Easy on Mommy's ribs, okay?" Carly says, rubbing her stomach when her and Johnny's daughter kicked her again as the banging on the door clearly woke the unborn child up. Carly carefully stood up, heading near the Tv and switching it to the security camera, seeing Trevor outside, Trevor seeing the camera and flipping it off.

"Fuck you, Carly! You gonna let me in or what?!" Trevor shouts.

"Like I told you back around Christmas, not until you don't have any weapons with you and I can see the K-Bar knife handle! Now get off mine and Johnny's property!" Carly says, Trevor leaving.

Johnny walked into the living room, him and Carly kissing as he wrapped his arms around her waist, resting them on her stomach as their daughter kicked again.

"She giving you a tough time?" Johnny asks before they heard Trevor screaming in pain and look out through the glass doors.

"No but Trevor just tried to climb the barbed wire fence. I think little Sachi hates his voice." Carly says.

"Settled on a name?" Johnny asks, the two having found out two weeks earlier that they're having a girl.

"Yeah… Sachi Angeline." Carly says.

"I love it. She needs a unique name to fit her personality." Johnny says before they kiss.

Trevor managed to untangle himself but lost his grey sweatpants in the process. Sighing in frustration, he went back to his Bodhi, jumped in and drove off to his caravan.

When he got back there, he shut his Bodhi off, got out and walked into the caravan, pulling on a pair of jeans.

He had given Carly and Johnny their space, thinking it would only be a few days… but days turned into weeks and eventually stretched into months.

Trevor was beginning to think that Carly would never trust him again and that she was blocking him out altogether for the safety of the child, which with Lester's hacking skills, Trevor had found out that Carly and Johnny are having a daughter.

Trevor grabbed the little bag he kept with him lately and opened it, looking at the things he had kept with him from Ludendorff… pictures of him, Carly and Ashley when the girls were kids.

"Why did you two have to completely change while I was gone?" Trevor mutters bitterly before hearing his door open. He walked out into the living room, seeing Pinkie.

"Still no luck?" Pinkie asks.

"I wish… she would just let go how I acted-" Trevor says.

"There you go again, blaming Carly! No wonder she doesn't want you near the kid-" Pinkie says.

"Shut up, shut up about it! It was bad enough that she had to go and fuck Johnny but now she's carrying his mistake?! That's not right!" Trevor yells.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, stop it!" Pinkie says, slapping Trevor and making him glare at her.

"You get ONE of those! Next time, that hand's coming back a bloody pulp!" Trevor shouts.

"Try it, old man! I'll put you in the fucking ground with the rest of them!" Pinkie yells, startling Trevor as he had rarely seen her get so angry. Last time he saw her truly get angry was when she ambushed him after a rather uncomfortable and forced Thanksgiving dinner with Carly.

"Damn… you two are fighting like an old married couple." Both heard, looked and saw Ashley's friend Scott in the doorway.

"Can you get me out of here?" Pinkie asks.

"Hell yeah." Scott says before they leave, getting on his Hexer and driving off.

 **Meanwhile, Liberty City…**

Dash was lying next to Niko, both having just made love to celebrate their engagement and Dash looked at the Onyx engagement ring on her left ring finger.

"So you think things have calmed down in Los Santos?" Dash asks.

"I hope so… Carly and Johnny are going to need things to be calm when their daughter is born." Niko says, Carly having told him yesterday about the baby being a girl.

"Well, Midnight and Packie have been trying for a kid too… Niko… do you ever think of having kids?" Dash says, Niko looking at her.

"You… want a kid?" Niko says.

"I'm almost 30 years old… I might not have much more time left to have a child. I do want to try though." Dash says, her and Niko kissing.

Roman was about to walk into Niko and Dash's room when Mallorie stopped him.

"Let them be, Roman." Mallorie says, Roman backing off.

"If it had been little Caitlin trying to open the door…" Roman says, referring to his and Mallorie's 7 year old daughter.

"Then we would tell her that Uncle Niko and Auntie Dash are just wrestling." Mallorie says before they kiss again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I was originally going to make this a twelve chapter story but decided to stop at nine so I can start on the wedding story. More characters will appear in that one.**

Carly was folding up a few pink and grey onesies she and Johnny had bought and singing _I'll Be There_ by Michael Jackson before smoothing out her bohemian style maternity top as Sachi kicked again, Carly rubbing her stomach.

"You really are testing the strength of your legs, aren't ya babydoll?" Carly says in an affectionate tone, Sachi kicking in response to her mother's voice. Carly heard a knock at the door and walked into the living room, checking the camera and seeing it was Scott, letting him in.

"What's with the cameras, tiny?" Scott asks as they hug.

"Precautionary measures against Trevor. Well that and the barb wire on the fence." Carly says as they let go.

"Barb wire?! Oh, fuck!" Scott says before running into the backyard just in time to see Jake make an attempt to climb over, his pants getting caught and making him flip upside down.

"Jake, what are you doing?" Carly asks.

"Right now tiny, I'm just hanging about." Jake says, Scott helping him down. "Whose sick idea was it to put barb wire on the fence?!" He asks.

"I'm trying to protect Sachi from Trevor! I'm sure you would do the same!" Carly says.

"Easy, honey! Calm down, Trevor won't get near little Sachi." Johnny says after walking in, sitting next to Carly and kissing her, resting his hand on Carly's stomach as Sachi kicked crazily. "And you need to calm down in there, little lady." He says.

"She's always a bit crazy. She's our kid." Carly says before they kiss. "And at least things are settling down, Sally and Gordon are together." She says before the doorbell rings, Scott looking at the Tv after switching to the cameras and seeing Ashley outside, Ashley jokingly flipping Scott off.

"JAKE! GET THE SHOTGUN! THERE'S A CRAZY BITCH OUTSIDE!" Scott yells.

"Aw fuck off Scott! You know that I can't be killed!" Ashley yells.

Jake opened the door and let Ashley in, Ashley seeing that Jake had borrowed a pair of Johnny's jeans.

"What happened to your pants?" Ashley asks after walking in.

"I tried to climb the fence, didn't know it has barb wire on it." Jake says after closing the door, Ashley laughing. "I don't see how that's funny, I've had those pants since I was 17!" He says.

"And it was about time you got rid of those pants." Ashley says.

"It's hard letting go of old clothes sometimes. I was looking around earlier and found this." Carly says, revealing a purple long sleeved shirt with a crescent moon on it, the shirt having been given to her by Ashley on Carly's 4th birthday.

"I remember that shirt. I didn't have enough money to buy you something so I ended up stealing it." Ashley says.

"Did the cops catch up with you after that?" Scott asks, Ashley lightly shoving him.

"Nope, but I did get chased for a bit before losing them." Ashley says.

Carly grunted a bit as Sachi kicked her in the ribs, Ashley walking over and lightly rubbing Carly's stomach.

"Trevor showed up earlier, woke Sachi up with his shouting and she's still wound up." Carly says.

"When she gets older, I think she'll shoot him." Ashley says.

"By that time, guns will fire phaser blasts and not bullets. Immy's already working on a futuristic prototype phase AP pistol." Carly says, Scott and Jake glancing at each other in slight confusion.

"What the hell does that mean? We don't speak Star Wars." Scott says.

"Star Trek, guys." Carly says, muttering "Scott, you and Jake are morons." under her breath.

"Wait ain't Star Wars and Star Trek the same thing?" Jake asks.

"Not really. Try telling that to Sam, though, she might rip your eyes out." Carly says, startling the two.

"Lets put it to the test, shall we Scott?" Jake asks.

"You can go ahead, I'm not have my eyes ripped out by a set of girls nails." Scott says.

The two left, Carly lying back on the couch as Sachi kicked in protest to her mom moving around suddenly.

"Something tells me she'll want to play soccer when she's older." Carly says, rubbing her stomach as she glanced out the glass doors, seeing Tommy trying to climb over the fence. "Tommy, no!" She says loudly, Tommy accidentally cutting his right hand and screaming in pain as Ashley ran outside to him, helping him up.

"Barb wire on the fence, Carly Jade?!" Tommy says, Ashley calling Clint.

"Let me guess, one of our friends hurt themselves?" Clint asks, Sam screaming out as he tried to reset her broken ring finger on her right hand. "Hold still Sam." He says.

"That fucking hurt, Clint!" Sam yells.

"Did she hit Trevor?" Ashley asks.

"Yep. Can't say he didn't have it coming, though. He snapped after finding out that Sam and Sammy spent the night together." Clint says.

"Ask if they used protection?" Ashley asks.

"Yes, we did… not that it matters. Well, it does matter, I can have kids but there's still some internal damage from 5 years ago when I was attacked." Sam says, Clint resetting her finger.

"If they were safe, why did he go crazy?" Tommy asks after tying a washcloth around his hand.

"Because it's Trevor as long as we're happy, he'll never be happy." Ashley says.

"Yeah, that's true." Carly says after she and Johnny walk outside, Tommy seeing the medkit Johnny grabbed.

"Tommy, sit down." Johnny says, Tommy blowing a raspberry at him.

"Screw that, Midnight told me how Gionna reacted after you had to take a knife out of her foot when she was 15." Tommy says. "I can patch myself up." He says.

"Sachi, don't act like your Uncle Tommy, okay?" Carly says, lightly rubbing her stomach as Sachi kicked again.

"Sam, please tell me you at least gave Trevor a beating." Ashley says.

 **Meanwhile...**

"What in hell's name happened to you?!" K8lynn asks after running into Trevor's caravan, Trevor seeing that K8lynn was wearing a prison guard's outfit.

"Sam beat the hell outta me! All I wanted was an answer as to why she fucked Sammy!" Trevor says angrily, resetting his broken nose.

"Bloody hell, I break out of prison and come back to this mess?! What are you going to tell me next, that Carly's pregnant with Johnny's kid?!" K8lynn says.

"Because of Jack's prank and a bad batch of birth control, Carly is carrying Johnny's kid… and I hate it, the little girl hasn't been born yet and I hate her for being created!" Trevor says angrily, K8lynn slapping him at the same time Midnight walked in.

"Stop it! If you hold it together long enough, you might actually enjoy being a great uncle!" K8lynn shouts, Midnight smirking at K8lynn slapping Trevor.

"You deserved that one you prick." Midnight says.

"Oh, I'm a prick? How am I a prick, by wanting my little niece and daughters back?!" Trevor yells.

"Have you ever heard of the words growing up? That's what they did. Hell we've done the same thing Trevor!" Midnight says.

"They're fucking up their-" Trevor says, Midnight aiming her bow and a flare arrow at him. "You wouldn't shoot me with that, would you?" He asks as Midnight hands K8lynn her keys.

"Clothes are in the back, right?" K8lynn asks.

"Yeah." Midnight says as K8lynn walks outside.

After changing, K8lynn left and ended up at the address she saw written on a piece of paper in Trevor's caravan. She knocked on the door, Carly answering it and her eyes widening in shock.

"I didn't think I'd see you again." Carly says.

"Well… you'll be delighted to know that even I can't get any sense through to Trevor." K8lynn says.

"I thought I would've… but I'm not. It's sad really, that he acts like that." Carly says after letting K8lynn in and closing the door, Tommy screaming as Clint dug out the wire and stitched Tommy's hand up.

"Oh, man up!" Clint says, Sam looking for coffee.

"Sorry, Tommy. No coffee here." Sam says.

"At this rate, I'm going to need booze." Tommy says.

"Find a liquor store then, I threw out the alcohol too." Johnny says.

"Damn it, Johnny!" Tommy says.

"I wonder how Lexi puts up with him." Carly says, K8lynn laughing.

"Ha ha!" Tommy says sarcastically, Carly heading into the kitchen and looking for some of the Chinese food she and Johnny ate for dinner last night.

"So what is it with you guys? First, Trevor tries to climb the fence, then Jake, then you, Tommy. Use the door." Johnny says.

"Where's the fun in using the door?" Tommy asks.

"One more word outta you, I'm putting electric mats under the welcome mat!" Carly says while waiting for the orange chicken and eggrolls to finish heating up in the microwave, having stepped away from it.

"Tiny's in a mood." Scott mutters.

"I heard that!" Carly says before getting the food out of the microwave. Carly and Sam sat down at the table, Sam glancing at Tommy.

"Who do you think is the bigger idiot, Jack or Tommy?" Sam asks.

"Jack. Look, Sam… sorry about telling you off a while back, I just thought Trevor would stop lying for once." Carly says after eating.

"He wouldn't have stopped… and if it weren't for Jack's prank, you wouldn't have little Sachi growing in there." Sam says, reaching over and rubbing Carly's stomach as Sachi kicks.

 **A few days later...**

"Uh uh, that's where I draw the line! You want me to kill Carly, Johnny and their baby?!" Nicole yells at Trevor.

"You're an assassin, damn it! You'll be paid big money for this!" Trevor shouts.

"Take your money and shove it, I'm not murdering a couple and their kid! Their kid is innocent, she hasn't done anything wrong!" Nicole shouts as Anton walks in.

"Fine! I'll just get Anton and Lexi to do it!" Trevor shouts.

"Hell no! You know, I did talk to Carly once and she does miss Uncle T but she wants a normal life for her kid, who are you to try to fuck that up?!" Anton says angrily. "Plus Lexi is going to be out of action for a while!" He says.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! Is she pregnant too?!" Trevor yells.

"That's for us to know and you to dot, dot, dot!" Nicole says before she and Anton leave. "How in the hell could Midnight, Ashley or Sam ever be related to him?!" She says once they were driving towards Chumash.

"Joys of family, you can't pick your first one, but you can pick your second." Anton says.

"Yeah. My parents were fucked up in the head too. They had my little sister's eyes genetically altered to match my multicolored one." Nicole says, startling Anton.

"That is fucked up… why did they do that to her?!" Anton says.

"They thought they could do whatever they wanted… Maisie snapped one night and killed them after they tried to kill her." Nicole says as they stop outside Carly and Johnny's house.

"Tommy, Anton's outside!" Carly says after seeing Anton and Nicole.

"Well, I'm outta here." Tommy says, before running out to the backyard.

"Tommy, you idiot!" Clint shouts, running outside and crash tackling Tommy. "I just stitched you up, you're not climbing that fence again!" He says as Anton and Nicole walk into the house, both hugging Carly.

"Hey tiny, how you holding up?" Anton asks.

"I'm alright. I guess Trevor's turned to trying to hire assassins to target me, Johnny and little Sachi?" Carly says.

"Yeah. Pretty soon, all assassins will not listen to Trevor. Contacted all the assassins that I know and they're going to pass the word around." Anton says.

Carly sat back down, Anton seeing what she was holding… a picture frame that used to contain a picture of a younger Carly and Trevor. The picture had been ripped out and a sonogram picture of baby Sachi was in its place now, Carly handing it to Anton and Anton smiling.

"She's getting big… going to be a good sized baby when she's born." Anton says.

"Trevor hasn't even met her yet and he already hates her… he used to love kids but only if they stayed kids." Carly says, brushing tears from her eyes and Anton lightly hugging her. "I'm sorry, I'm not… trying to cry." She says.

"It's alright, cry as much as you need to kiddo." Anton says, the two letting go before looking out in the backyard, seeing Clint had Tommy pinned down to the ground. "I'll be back in a minute." He says before walking out to the backyard.

"Damn it, Clint McCall! Let go of me!" Tommy yells, Johnny carefully readjusting the barb wire before rejoining Carly and comforting her.

"Is he gonna kill Tommy?" Carly asks after Johnny takes the gloves off and sets them down.

"Don't know yet, but he just did punch him in the left eye." Johnny says.

"Ow, damn it! I need that eye, Anton!" Tommy shouts.

"That's for not using protection with Lexi!" Anton says.

"I did use a condom but it broke and Lexi was taking the same brand of pills Carly and Ashley took!" Tommy shouts.

Anton sighed and pulled Tommy up to his feet, Tommy rubbing his eye socket.

"Damn, you hit hard. Are you gonna be an overprotective uncle if someone breaks Sachi's heart?" Carly says as Anton and Tommy walk in.

"Someone has to fill the role, don't they tiny?" Anton asks. "And of course I'm going to hit hard, I'm an assassin for Pete's sake." He says.

"Someone, tissues please!" They hear Nicole say, looking to see that at some point, Melody had turned up, but what they also noticed was blood on her cheek, trailing from her eye and not in a light amount, there was enough that the eye itself wasn't visible under the blood.

"Melody, what happened, kiddo?! Did someone hit you?!" Carly asks after standing up, lightly pressing some tissues to Melody's eye.

"It… bleeds sometimes, I thought it had stopped doing it." Melody says.

"One of the problems that her eyes being altered left… her left eye will sometimes just randomly start pouring blood like that, but it hasn't in a while." Nicole says.

Melody reached out and lightly rested her hand on Carly's stomach, feeling Sachi kicking and laughing a bit, distracting herself.

"Does that feel weird sometimes when she moves around?" Melody asks.

"At first, it startled me a bit. Her legs are getting stronger." Carly says as Clint ran over to them.

"Hey, little one. Can I check and see if your eye's stopped bleeding?" Clint says, knowing Melody, like any kid, was scared of doctors.

"It… it always hurts, every time…" Melody says, uncovering her eye, the blood having slowed but was still slowly seeping from the side of her eye.

Clint carefully picked Melody up in his arms, Melody looking at him.

"I like your eyes… I wish mine were like yours." Melody says, Clint smiling.

"Did I ever tell you what happened when someone punched me and cracked my left eye socket?" Clint asks.

"What happened?" Melody asks.

"I bit his nose." Clint says, Melody laughing and Tommy a bit miffed.

"That was 4 years ago, Clint! We were drunk!" Tommy says.

"Tommy, why do you always pick a fight while drunk? You did that to Trent last week and stole his gold tooth." Carly says as Nicole lets Trent in.

"Because he's an Australian boy and they love to pick fights when drunk." Trent says, closing the door.

"So do Irish girls but Carly hasn't ripped your tooth out!" Sam says, Trent seeing the splint on her right ring finger.

"No but Nicole said that Carly tried to shoot Trent's balls off!" Melody says, Clint covering her mouth.

"You promised that you wouldn't tell anyone about that one, tiny!" Trent says.

"I was having a bad day, I just wanted to laugh at something!" Carly says, Sachi kicking as if to say _"Cut that out, Mommy! Trying to sleep!"_ and Carly rubbing her stomach to soothe Sachi.

"Whatever you say tiny." Trent says.

"Alright, who wants pizza for dinner?" Sam asks.

"Me! Me! ME!" Tommy says, raising his hand into the air.

"Pepperoni and pineapple pizza sounds good." Carly says, Scott giving her a funny look. "What?" She says.

"I don't like pineapple." Scott says.

"Too bad, shut that hole in your face!" Melody says, startling Nicole.

"Melody, did you pick that language up from Ashley?" Nicole asks.

"Maybe." Melody says.

"If we're going to get a pizza to share, there can be no capsicum on it." Trent says.

"Allergic to it?" Carly asks.

"Yeah." Trent says.

"Okay, how about a few pizzas? Carly's craving pepperoni and pineapple, so that's on the list. Trent, you okay with spinach alfredo?" Sam says.

"Yeah that'll do." Trent says.

Once everyone had settled down and eaten their pizzas, Trent looked at Carly after a while, seeing that Carly had fallen asleep, her head in Johnny's lap.

"Little one keep her up some nights?" Trent asks.

"I reach over to hug Carly some nights, Sachi kicks as if to say _"Go back to sleep, Daddy! Mommy's okay!"_." Johnny says softly, Trent snickering.

"It's a pity that Hayley can't get pregnant, she would love to have kids, but some thugs had to fuck that up." Trent says.

"Did you two look into adoption?" Johnny asks.

"Thought of it but biological parents change their minds sometimes… I think she doesn't want to end up with a broken heart." Trent says, Carly opening her eyes.

"Why did those thugs hurt Hayley? She's never hurt anyone." Carly says.

"They did more than hurt her. They killed her entire family and she could have been a teen mom if they didn't make her suffer a miscarriage. I'm really surprised that she managed to 5 years of that kind of torture." Trent says.

Carly blinked her tears away, trying not to cry… she couldn't believe someone had done that to Hayley.

 **The next day...**

Sam was walking around when she heard Sally and Gordon laughing. She continued walking until she saw a teen who looked like her but without the scars.

"Rey?" Sam says, the teen looking at her and smiling.

"Sam!" Rey says before the two run to each other and hug. "I missed ya, sis. How have you been?" She says after they let go.

"Have had good days… have had bad days." Sam says as Midnight and Packie walk by, Packie blinking in confusion at what he thought was two Sams.

"Twins?!" Packie says.

"There are… about 7 Philips kids out there, 7 that we know of anyway. Me, Rey, Kyle, Camari, Ezra, Aiyana and Indie… Indie has a mechanical heart because her natural one was damaged by Trevor's drug use while she was conceived." Sam says, Packie's and Midnight's eyes widening in shock.

Meanwhile, Lex was sneaking into Carly and Johnny's home, seeing Carly asleep on the couch. The second he closed the door, he was tasered and fell to his knees, Carly sitting up.

"Sorry, Lex." Carly says, retracting the wires and standing up, walking over and helping Lex up. "Did you climb over the barb wire?" She asks, seeing the blood on Lex's hand.

"Yeah, I was pre warned about the cameras and I don't feel any pain in my hands." Lex says.

"Cameras, barb wire, tasers… if it can't stop you guys, how is it gonna stop Trevor?" Carly says.

"Now now, hang on there tiny. Has any of the Hunterz got as far as I have, without any help from you or Johnny?" Lex asks.

"I just… Johnny and I should be enjoying this time in our lives but Trevor's making it difficult. All Johnny and I did was fall in love and create a child." Carly says. "Am I just being an overprotective soon to be mommy?" She says as Lex bandages his hand up.

"You have every right to… but barb wire on the fence?" Lex says.

"Jake, Tommy, Trevor and Jack haven't tried to climb it since." Carly says, rubbing her stomach as Sachi kicks. "Hey, I heard from Nicole. Melody's doing better today, her eye stopped bleeding." She says, Lex breathing a sigh of relief.

"That's good to hear. Say do you have a needle and thread?" Lex says.

"Second drawer in the hall. Did you tear your jeans up again?" Carly says, rubbing her stomach.

"Nope, I need it to stitch up a couple deep cuts on my hand. You okay?" Lex says.

"Yeah, she's just moving her arms around again. Elbowed me right in the ribs." Carly says, leaving and returning with the needle and thread kit. Lex heard Carly grimace in pain after stitching himself up and ran over, helping her sit down.

"You okay, tiny?" Lex asks.

"Yeah, false alarm." Carly says, Lex calling Clint.

"Did you hurt yourself again, Lex?" Clint asks.

"Yes but that's not why I called. I think all the stress is getting to Carly, she's in pain. Should I bring her into Mount Zonah?" Lex says.

"Bring her in, I'll call Johnny." Clint says before they hang up, Lex helping Carly out to a newly bought red Cheval Fugitive.

 **Mount Zonah E.R**

Johnny ran into Carly's treatment room, seeing little Sachi on the ultrasound screen and sitting next to Carly, grabbing her hand.

"Everything okay?" Johnny asks.

"Little Sachi's perfectly healthy, it was just a false alarm… that was a bit scary, though." Clint says as Hayley walks in, smiling when she heard Sachi's heart beating and saw her on the monitor.

"She's already adorable looking." Hayley says.

"Thank you…. she's gonna break a lot of hearts when she gets older." Carly says.

The group heard Franklin and Immy walk in, Chop on a leash and barking at the monitor.

"Doesn't hospital security have any rules against animals in the E.R?" Lex asks.

"We were gonna leave him outside but then Trevor pulled up and Chop started growling at him." Franklin says.

"How does he keep finding out where we are?!" Carly says, protectively rubbing her stomach. Trevor walked in… but then stopped when he saw baby Sachi on the monitor.

"Trevor?" Hayley says, trying to snap him out of it.

"These monitors are so advanced… she's so cute…" Trevor says.

"Uh, did one of you drug Trevor?" Clint asks as Ashley walks into the room.

"Don't look at me, I had nothing to do with this." Ashley says.

"Ash, look." Trevor says, Ashley looking at the monitor and smiling when she saw Sachi, who was stretching her little fingers out as if she was waving at them. "I can't wait until I see what your little one looks like." He says.

"Ash, you're pregnant?" Carly says, smiling.

"Yeah I was taking the test when he showed up." Ashley says.

"I… freaked at first, drove here to find Clint but… I saw little Sachi." Trevor says.

"You're… finally okay with this? Me and Carly having a child?" Johnny asks.

"Yeah I guess I am." Trevor says.

Once everyone was in their respective homes, Johnny carried Carly into their room and placed her into their bed.

"This is sweet but Sachi and I are okay, Johnny." Carly says before they kiss.

"Just let me take care of my beautiful wife… and our beautiful daughter. I think she finally won Trevor over… so no stressing out." Johnny says.

"That and we have Dash and Niko's wedding next week…" Carly says before they kiss.

"And how can we say no to that?" Johnny says before they lie down and fall asleep.


End file.
